


Ode to Glorfindel

by Anonymous



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Written for RP in Lord of the Rings Online.  An ode to Lord Glorfindel.





	Ode to Glorfindel

In Valley Ever-green lives a legend oft unseen

Not unwilling nor unknowing with such kindness overflowing

 

'Tis Mighty Glorfindel, Gondolin Lord

Keeper of Justice

Protector of the Ford

Fighting for Fairness

With Honor

And Sword

 

Upon his brow, wisdom

Within his hand, strength

Eyes, bright and keen

Voice, fair and young

So many are the ballads and songs that are sung

 

No amount of glorious magnificence

Can overshadow his spiritual opulence

 

Whenever darkness comes calling and refuses to dispel

Banner gold and green aloft steed snow-white and silver-belled

Shall herald the arrival of fair Lord Glorfindel!

 


End file.
